Soundwave's daughter
by speedmetal
Summary: Soundwave has a daughter with a human named Halle. He never planned on finding his daughter Harmony and then dieing. What will she do join Blaster, or die and break a promise? disclaimer: i do not own Transformers or Les Miz as much as i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave's daughter

Harmony woke up the sun shining on her face. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:45 AM. She groaned and mumbled, "It's too, early. It's summer vacation for god's sake." It was true summer vacation started just yesterday and all of her friends were going on month long trips to places like, California, Tennessee, and Miami. Harmony was going nowhere.

She lived with her mother, Halle, was single. She was single when she had Harmony. Harmony's mom always got nervous when Harmony asked whom her father was, and she would say "He will come for you when you're of age to know, I promise Harm." That's her Mom's nickname for Harmony, Harmony doesn't like it thought and she has hearing like a bat according to her mom so when her mom says it she can't get away with it.

Harmony got up form her bed, because when she woke up she couldn't fall back asleep. Which most of the really sucked for Harmony because she doesn't sleep to well at night. But every once in awhile she feels some one sending confront to her and she can fall back asleep, but even then those nights were rare.

So Harmony got up took a shower, put clothes on, and meet her mom in the kitchen. "Morning Harmony, you're up early," Mom said as I poured cereal into a bowl. "Yea Mom you know the saying the early bird gets the worm." I said as I put milk into my bowl and I smiled at my Mom. "Yea I guess so… look at the time I'm going to be late for work! I love you Harm I'll be home late. So do me a favorer and do the, dishes, laundry, and for god's sake clean your room and the living room."

I sighed this was going to be a long day, and it was going to suck, really suck. "Yes Mom I'll get right on it as soon as I finish my cereal." I said with a sigh, my Mom smiled "I know this is not how you want to spend your summer vacation be we don't have the money this year sorry Harmony." She said, and she leaned in to kiss me good-bye. " I better get running before the boss yells at me and fires me." She said looking at the clock again. "Kay' Mom bye, love you." I said "Bye Harm." She said as she ran out the door.

She decided that she was going to start on the living room first, and because her Mom was a neat freak she only had to pick up a few books and put them on the coffee table. Then she did the dishes and laundry, once again not to much to clean because having a neat freak for a Mom has it's perks not much to clean up because every thing is always clean. Finally to get started on her room she did not get the neat freak gene from her Mom so she had to assume that her Dad wasn't a neat freak.

Harmony lived up to her name. She had staff paper all over her room, a keyboard, a laptop, a desktop computer, and 3 drawers of flash drives full of music she has made, so far. Her Mom said every time she came in the room that a musical tornado hit the area called "Harmony's music corner." Which had moved out of the corner and on to the desk, bed, and floor.

Harmony decided to get started from the bed to the corner. She looked at the clock and decided to time herself the clock read 10:23 AM. If she could get done at 12:18 she could beat her old record of 125 minutes. Ready, Set, GO!

As it turns out she could not beat her old record she wasn't done until 2:24. "Well at least my chores for the day are done." She said to no one in particular. Her stomach rumbled she skipped lunch and she decided to go eat. As she ate her PB sandwich there was a knock on the door. Harmony threw the rest of her sandwich into the garbage only half of it gone, and answered the door.

There at the door was a tall man with, short blue army style hair, and a blue jacket with a tape deck image on the shirt on with a blue jacket with white and red highlights on the selves and blue and white pants on was at the door. "Hi are you Harmony Sound Lynn?" the man asked looking at her in a look that said, amazing. "Yes, who are you before I talk to you any more."

The man smirked "I'm Solomon, and I'm your Father Harmony." He said still looking at me. "Is your Mother home?" I took a few seconds before answering "No, she's working late tonight. Sorry Solo." He razed an eyebrow "I mean Dad. Sorry for calling you Solo, Dad." I said even thought it felt weird saying "Dad" now and I had so many questions to ask.

"Harmony can you call you Mother?" Dad asked me. I nodded "Yeah come in Solo… I mean Dad" I said and blushed, Dad smirked. "It's acceptable if you want to give me a nickname before you call me your Father." I smiled and hugged him who I think surprised him a ton I think. "Thanks Solo!" I said Solo chuckled "Anytime Harmony." I smiled. "Just two questions, one: why call me Solo and not my full name Solomon, and two: can I see your room?" he said an inquisitive look in his eyes. "I call you Solo because it's faster to say then Solomon. And Yes you can go in my room have fun."

"I'm going to call my Mom. My room is up the stairs take a left then a right and your there." I said reaching for my cell phone. Solo nodded "Ok, Harmony."

I dialed Mom's number. She wouldn't answer so I guessed she was working on paper work, so I decided to text her.

'Mom Solomon here and he says he's my Dad is it true?'

After a few minutes she responded 'Yes I'll be there in a hour talk to him and tell him what happed since you were born.'

'Ok so I tell him nothing, Mom nothing exciting ever happens in my life and musical accomplishments don't count I get those all the time' I texted right back.

'Ok, tell him your musical accomplishments he loves music so he'll be happy to see what you accomplished on your own' she typed back faster this time.

'Ok, Mom I'll give it a try 3 u' I typed back.

'Ok, Harm 3 u too.' she typed and that ended the conversation and just as I was putting my phone away I heard a crash from my room it sounded like something hard hitting the ground. "Oh no!" screamed and ran up the stairs. And there on the floor my laptop all busted to the point you could see the data chips inside. "Oh no, not again!" I screamed. "Again?" Solo asked "Yeah this happed once before when it fell from my window to the ground below and I fixed it." I said in a to calm for this situation voice I always did that according my Mom. "Ahhhh I see then."

I put it on my bed to fix it later. "So this is my room." I said directing my attention to Solo. Solo looked around my room and pointed to something and asked, "What's this?" he asked me. "That is one of my musical awards, I get one almost every week." I said in a bored voice. "Ahhhh I see do you play any instruments?" Solo asked my while he looked at one of my musical awards. "Yeah I play, cello, violin, viola, bass, percussion, trumpet, and flute. I am starting to learn how to play clarinet, and French horn."

Solo chuckled "I see you're a very musical person Harmony. If you don't mind me asking could you play one of your pieces for me?" I looked him like he was crazy, and then regained my composure. "Yes, which one and which instrument?" I asked heading where my copies of my music were. "You pick the piece, and viola." Solo answered I nodded. I got out the instrument and a song I wrote from a song and made it in to viola music. The song was Story of A Girl.

_**This is the story of a girl**_

_**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_

_**While she looks so sad in photographs**_

_**I absolutely love it when she SIMLES!**_

I sang as I did the sing and then I herd my Mom pull up the driveway. "Solo my Mom's here." I said putting my instrument away, and music to. Solo looked at me and then at the door "uhh I kind of forgot how to get downstairs." Solo said sheepishly I smiled. "That's ok I need to go downstairs to Solo, I'll show you again." I said chuckling; he looked at me and led me out of my room. My Mom came through the door and smiled when she saw Solomon, Solo let go of my hand and went to hug my Mom. "Solomon." My Mom said as she buried her face into his broad shoulders. "Halle it's been a long time. I see you razed Harmony well." He said rubbing my Moms' back. My Mom chuckled "Thanks Solomon, and yes it has been a **long** time." My Mom said breaking away from the hug. I sighed I didn't like love fests so I decided to go back up to my room and stay there till dinner. As I turned Solo must have saw me trying to sneak away. "Harmony where are you going?" he asked, I turned around "I don't like love fests so I was going up to my room to hide out until dinner." I said truthfully. Solo must had believed me because he nodded one as if saying, "Ok, go ahead." I repeated the action and saying "Ok, thanks." And left up the stairs changing my course to go to the roof.

I went to the roof a lot I had a mini pad up here with a, radio, chips, soda, blanket (for the cold nights), and a telescope because I really liked to study stars. I went here a lot for the time because it was one of those nights when I couldn't sleep, and fell asleep here. Which one time was really stupid because I fell of the roof and broke my wrist, I told my Mom I fell out my bed room window as I opened it and tumbled out by tripping over my laptop. That's when the rule was made that I had to clean my room once a week at least. Which I don't complain about now, because I can see my floor.

I looked at my radio/clock it was 5:37 PM "What a exciting day." I said to no one in particular. I could hear my parents talking downstairs. I was getting sleepy, very sleepy. I decided to take a nap on the roof I had a long day meet the Dad I never knew. Also I figured that with my Mom talking to Solo she would not be making dinner to eat until later. So I settled down to sleep, yawned and fell asleep with ease.

When I woke up I was in some ones arms. "Hey you wake up slowly." A male voice said it took me a few seconds to realize who it was, and it was Solomon. I groaned Solo chuckled "Awwww come on I know you don't want to wake up, but you have to." Solo said sighing. Then I felt that someone was urging me to wake up, and I complied. "What happed last time I knew I was on the roof sleeping." I said, groaning again.

"Well Harmony your Mother told me to go get you for dinner and you weren't in your room, but window was open. I guessed you were on the roof." Solo said as he set me down. "By the way nice place you got up there show it to me sometime?" Solo added, "I don't know if I see that you can be trusted I will." I said chuckling. I decided it was a good time to look at the clock 7:19 PM. "Hey Solo how long was I sleeping after Mom told you to get me." I said my mind going blank "Don't worry it's been only 5 minutes, and your Mom thinks you and I are getting to know each other better." Solo said calmly, I sighed in relief. "Good 'cause my Mom will get worried about me. Solo since my Mom will probably ask questions about what we talked about, ask me some questions and I'll ask you some questions." I said because I know well enough to know that she will ask what we talked about.

"Ok Harmony, how old are you, do you have any friends at school, and how much do you like music?" Solo said all at once, I didn't know he had so many words to say all at once; he smirked as if he heard it. I took a breath "I'm 13, no friends, I love music more than any thing." I said with incredible speed Solo smiled he actually _**smiled**_ there's a first time for every thing I guess. "Harmony I have something to tell you," Solo was cut off by my Mom yelling "Harmony, Solomon, your dinner is getting cold!" My Mom yelled up, Solo and I flinched, I guess we both have sensitive ears I thought. "Coming Mom!" I yelled back, flinching at my own voice. "Kay' guys" My Mom yelled back. "I'll tell you some other time Harmony lets go eat." Solo said, I nodded in agreement, and together we walked down the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen together I smelled my favorite meal. Chicken spedies, green beans, white rice, and a Coke. It had been a while since my Mom made my favorite meal so some thing special is going or has happened to me specially. "Hi Mom, what with the special meal?" I said inquisitively, Mom smiled. "We have something to tell you, Harmony." My Mom said looking to Solo, I razed an eyebrow. "Ok then… do you mind telling me what it is then Mom?" I said now weary I thought she was going to say we were moving in with Solo, or something like that. My Mom looked to Solo "Do you want to tell her, Solomon?" My Mom asked hopefully, she didn't like to be the bearer of bad news, Solo nodded once as a "Yes". Solo sighed "Harmony do you watch the news?" Solo asked me, I nodded a "Yes" I really wanted to see where this was going. "Do you ever hear of the Decpticons?" he asked another nod "Yes". "Do you know any of their names?" he said curiosity in his eyes. "Yes I do, Megatron, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thrust, Ratbat, and Soundwave." I said watching as he smirked when I said Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, and Soundwave.

"Well what if I told you I was one of them?" Solo said, and I gawked. "What? Which one are you then? Wait then I'm your kid! Well this has been an eventful day!" I screamed Solo came to grab me, I ducked. "Harmony to answer your questions, I'm Soundwave third-in-command of the Decpticons and communications officer. Yes you are my offspring, and yes it has been a eventful day for you and I….Harmony what's wrong?" Solo.. No Soundwave asked… "_I can't believe this… wait do I have siblings?"_ I thought little did I know my mind was not private. "Harmony you have to believe this because it's true, and yes you do have siblings 5 to be exact." Soundwave said I scowled, I felt arms rap around me, and I froze in place for a split second then started kicking. "Hey sis you're really strong for a girl!" Two voices said in unison, I stopped kicking and only squirmed. "Rumble Frenzy: desist and face your sister." Soundwave said the arms fell of me and they came into front view.

They looked human like Soundwave. They shared the same features just different colors. "_Rumble is blue and purple so Frenzy must be the red and black one_" I thought once again, I was reminded that my mind was not safe. "Wow smart chick! She knows who's who! Awesome!" Rumble and Frenzy yelled and gave me a hug, I locked up, I wasn't a person who liked hugs or gave them and when I did it was birthdays and stuff like that. "_Heyyy sis why are you locking up?"_ a voice inside my head said, I looked around I didn't see and one who could have said it "_Hey over here! In front of you!"_ the voice inside my head screamed, I inwardly flinched. "_Rumble, Frenzy? Wait I'm just going crazy… Yup that's it I'm going crazy."_ I thought I heard Rumble and Frenzy sigh in unison "Your NOT going crazy sis, it's called a bond. It lets us read each other's thoughts. By the way you wake up a lot don't you?" Rumble said ending with a chuckle. "_Wait that was you?"_ I asked "_Yes and no. We take turns; I made a little competition out of it. The competition is "who can get you to fall asleep the fastest". So far the winner is Soundwave at 7 minutes and 45.3 seconds. Last place is Ravage with 20 minutes and 59.9 seconds." _Rumble said to me thought the bond.

I looked at the clock 9:48 Rumble looked to. "Well we are going to have to go, right Soundwave?" Frenzy said "Answer: yes Frenzy. Inquiry: may we take Harmony tomorrow to meet the rest of her siblings?" Soundwave asked my Mom, she turned to me "It's up to you honey, and I'm not you." I thought and turned to Soundwave, nodded once. Rumble and Frenzy started to jump up and down screaming over the bond _"YES! YES!"_ I inwardly flinched and Soundwave did to I felt it over the bond. _"CAN YOU GUYS STOP I NEED MY EARS"_ Rumble and Frenzy stopped screaming and faced me "I learned this from the humans. Harmony I would run if I were you." They said in unison, and did as they said and ran for my life up to my room. Locked my room ran to the window and opened it up I went to my nice little pad up there. Bad idea.

They were waiting up there for me, in their real forms. "Hey sis don't look so surprised, Megatron won't let us come back over here. Soundwave figured that you wouldn't mind doing a few nights sleepover. You don't do you?" Frenzy said I shook my head. "Can I pack some stuff I need food, clothes, ect." I asked Rumble nodded. "Yea go get packed and we can leave before Soundwave does." Frenzy said excitedly. "Ok be back in a minute." I said nodding. I ran in side to my room and pack clothes, my secret stash of food (which had chips, soda, water, and granola bars), my girl needs, and odds and ends (sheet music, some of my own music, and my iPod which had recording of all my pieces). I some how I got this all in a medium size messenger bag; I work magic when I want to. I came up trough the window, and looked around I didn't see them. _"Look up sis." _I looked up and it was Rumble. _"You pack light for a femme, don't you?" _ Rumble asked I nodded a yes. Rumble came down lower, and I held you my arms for him to grab, but he went lower and picked me up bridal style. "_Heyyyy!" _I whined, Rumble chuckled I shook my head, and laid it on his shoulder I was still tired.

Even for in being summer it was still freezing, I was shivering after about 16 minutes in the air I should have grabbed my jacket. _"Cold much, sis?" _ Frenzy asked stupidly. I snuggled in to Rumble, he chuckled. "_Yes, I'm not metal Frenzy."_ I replied sarcastically _"Don't hate the metal sis." _Frenzy and Rumble said in unison, I rolled my eyes. _"Harmony, Rumble, and Frenzy: ETA 37 more minutes until arrival at base. Harmony: come here now." _ Soundwave said over the bond, Rumble took me over to Soundwave and dropped me in Soundwave's palm. Soundwave put me up to his cassette tape deck, and I was immediately rapped in warmth, it sent a chill down my spine. I heard the cassettes chuckle at my reaction, Soundwave and I heard I sent a death glare at them. Needless to say they stopped chuckling as soon as they saw my glare. I heard a steady beat coming from Soundwave's chest, I snuggled in to him more, it faintly reminded me of a heartbeat I liked hearts it the first beat know to mankind. Me being a musical person and all liked it a ton.

I all of a sudden felt tired _"Harmony: recharge."_ Soundwave said, no ordered, it took me 2 seconds to see that recharge meant sleep. I nodded slowly I felt the bond again someone sending comfort through the bond; I looked up and saw that Soundwave was looking me; he stretched out a finger and started rubbing my back I started sleeping about 3 minutes after that. Best sleep I ever got.

Once I woke up I heard screaming, one in a baritone voice the other an almost girly screaming. "Soundwave how dare you tarnish the Decpticon cause with this, this **love child**!" the baritone voice, then the girly one picked it up "Yes Soundwave how dare you, of all Mechs it had to be you, personally I thought Hook would be first." I flinched at the voice "_Way to high is it a girl?" _I thought, _"I would stay down if I were you sis."_ Rumble said "_Can you at least tell me who's, who?"_ I asked Rumble. "_Yea the one you called a girl is Starscream. The baritone voice is Megatron. Screamer really does sound like a girl doesn't he?" _Rumble said answering my question. By the time Rumble finished the argument was over. "Fine Soundwave, but I don't want any more human children running around. Same goes for you Starscream." Megatron said, Starscream sounded offended "What's that suppose to mean?" Megatron just continued "Watch her, and if she gets stepped on, to bad for you Soundwave." Soundwave must have felt me anxiety, because he sent me comfort. "Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave said, and then we left the room.

_"Can I "wake up" now?"_ I asked _"Answer: No. ETA: 4 minute 41 seconds and counting." _Soundwave said, and brought me closer to his cassette tape deck again. _"Ok Soundwave, are people staring at us?" _I asked, _"Yes Harmony. ETA: 2 minutes and 12 seconds."_ he replied. _"Who?"_ I asked _"Skywarp, Thundercracker, the Reflector trio, Swindle, Blitzing, Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge."_ Soundwave told me. _"Stalkers…"_ I thought Soundwave chuckled. "_We're here you can wake up and meet the rest of your family."_ Soundwave told me, I nodded and "woke up" for, say.

I was greeted by 2 cold looks, and three really excited ones. "Uh….Hi?" I said timidly, _"Hey! I'm Batbat and you know Rumble and Frenzy. The two over there are our sisters Ravage and Laserbeak. They don't like you very much although I don't know why there's nothing to hate about you, well except for being a human…" _The one called Ratbat told me, I turned over to my sisters and nodded one in a greeting, and they nodded back. I started to yawn this was very tiring, meeting my Dad and finding out he was with the Decpticons. I had the right to yawn, as far as I was concerned. "Sis what did you just do?" Rumble asked me, I looked at him like he was stupid. "I yawned it's a natural thing for humans…Rumble what time is it?" I asked yawning again, Rumbles optics dimmed "12:53 A.M. why?" Rumble asked looking at me as if expecting someone to say "Ha-ha you fell for it!" but I wasn't "Rumble humans need a certain amount of sleep in order to function." I said yawning as I closed my eyes and collapsed. "SIS!" they screamed at simultaneously Soundwave catching me "Orders: recharge. Harmony: will stay with me until a human bed is prepared." I nodded "Ok Soundwave… where is your room?" I asked inquizlity. "Harmony: will wait and find out soon. Rumble Frenzy: get your sisters things and get her ready for bed, if she falls asleep before then." Rumble and Frenzy nodded and came to me and lifted me by my armpits and slung me over their shoulder. "Come on sis stay awake Frenzy and I don't want to undress you if you fall sleep so please stay up for all that is good in the universe. PLEASEEEEESSSSS." Frenzy screamed at me shaking me to make me hopefully stay wake. Sadly it did work, so they got my stuff and picked my PJ's and went and asked them the dumbest question on Earth. "Guys where is the bathroom or something.." I asked awkwardly "Oh that's another thing Soundwave has to set up until then… we'll just close our optics." Rumble said I could feel his embarrassment over the bond "How about this, you go out of the room and come in when I'm decent. Sound good to you guys?" I asked Frenzy nodded "Just don't tell Soundwave we let you out of our sites Harmony." I nodded "Got it… well leave." I said after standing there for 25 seconds. "Oh right bye." Rumble and Frenzy said in unison, and they left. I got dressed and ready for bed as fast as I could. Then I went out to see Rumble and Frenzy there optics were offline, not closed.

"_Soundwave are you there?" _ As I waited for an answer, my point that Rumble and Frenzy were sleeping was proven they slumped down to the ground, and didn't wake up. _"Harmony: where are you and what about Rumble and Frenzy?" _Soundwave asked _"I don't know where they took me, and do you guys sleep?" _I asked I felt irritation going through the bond. _"Harmony: I know where you are just stay there I'll meet you, and yes we do sleep." _I mentally nodded know he would feel it or see it. _"Ok thanks what's your ETA?" _ I asked, if it was longer than 15 minutes I was going to see if pranks on humans like a hand in warm water trick and stuff like that work. Then I slapped my self in the face, my mind was no longer private. _"Harmony: don't do it you will be stalked by the twins, they will avenge them selves. ETA: 5 minutes." _Soundwave said I inwardly cringed. I looked around, it was really cold here I started to shiver again. _"Harmony: unplanned problems ETA changed to 1 hour."_ Soundwave said _"Ok Soundwave see you then." _I replied_ "Harmony: get some recharge, bye." "Bye" _I said in a yawning voice_._ I figured Rumble and Frenzy although sleeping was still warm, and I was right when I touched Frenzy's shin it was warm. There was a little space between Rumble and Frenzy small enough for me at least. I think I fell asleep on Frenzy's shoulder, but I don't know 'cause I can't remember.

When I woke up I felt warmness around me and glass behind my back. I figured it was Soundwaves' cassette thing-a-ma-bobber, I didn't know the real name for it. I tried to get up but failed miserably. Soundwaves' hand was put protectively around me, as if someone would sneak up and steal me right from under his… nose…. Mask? I looked to see if it was light out and it wasn't. I was probably one of those nights when I woke up for no apparent reason at all. I hated those, now frequent, nights.

Soundwave must have known I was up because he lifted his hand off me, and put it to the side. I looked up to see his face his visor was glinting in the little moonlight. In a voice barely audible I asked "What was the "Unplanned problems"?" I asked he responded with "Problems: not of Harmony's concern. Harmony: why are you not sleeping?" he asked his voice more audible than mine. "I don't know Soundwave I just don't really sleep any more." As I replied I felt the bond again, and everyone's sleepiness' flooded me at once. My head hit his hand, which he had put under me just seconds before; he brought me to his visor and scanned me. It felt tingly. Then he rolled over and placed me on his chest, right over that thing that sounded like a heartbeat. I snuggled into his chest I still loved that beat. "Harmony: should sleep." Soundwave said rubbing my back with his thumb. "Ok Soundwave, but what did you just do to me. When you scanned me?" I asked if he did it just to worry me, which I didn't believe he would not do, and well then mission accomplished. Soundwave seemed to pause for a moment like he was thing about his options. "Harmony: I did it to see if you're ok medically." Soundwave responded. "What did it say then?" I asked if he thought it was necessary to do that right now there had to be a reason... right? "Harmony: you are underweight, don't get enough sleep, and suffer from anorexia." Soundwave said I visually cringed when he said anorexia.

"Ok… good night Soundwave." I said rolling over my back facing his face. I was beyond mad he knew my secret is there nothing I can keep safe from my family now? "_No Harmony there is no secrets in this family, now go to sleep._" Soundwave said over the bond. Soundwave picked me up and moved me so I was facing his face or… mask? He started to rub my back with his thumb; I closed my eyes slowly, yawned and fell asleep. Again.

Disclamer: i do not own transformers, hasbro does. luckly gliches...

this is my first fanfic please tell me if i did good, i've been working on this for 3 months. updates will be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave's daughter chapter 2

I woke up, and felt that someone was shaking me trying to get me awake. "Sis! SIS! Get up!" Frenzy screamed in my ear. That was enough to make me shoot up and smack heads with Rumble, and Frenzy. "Hey, watch it sis! Soundwave wants to see you." Rumble said rubbing his head. "What did I do?" Rumble shook his head "Nothing Soundwave got you food." He said I nodded got up picked some clothes, and stood there.

"Uh... Where's a shower?" I asked feeling awkward Frenzy rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah about that, Soundwave hasn't got it yet. You can use ours in the wash room." I nodded, and they started to walk away, I followed them. We went to these big doors, the boys stopped me "We'll check it out." Rumble said I nodded waited a few minutes until they came back out. "It's clear, come on, quick." He said pushing me in I saw little shower heads on the side closest to the door. I nodded they were looking at me still, as I turned on the water. "Turn around?" I asked they snapped back to the universe, and turned around. I shook my head took off my clothes, and did my stuff. As I was putting my clothes on, a Decpticon came in the room, I had just finished putting my clothes on when he noticed me.

"So this is the love child, so scrawny. How do you function Youngling?" a big red, white, and blue Decpticon with a girl like voice asked I remembered this one… Starscream. My brothers stepped in front of me before I could answer. "Go away 'Screamer, we have better things to do then talk to you." Frenzy snapped as they shared snappy remarks, I studied what they all did when stressed. Starscream's wings flick, and rumble and frenzy had straighter backs, I kept this "It might be useful one day." I mused. I guess that Rumble and Frenzy annoyed him too much, and he made a grab for me. He had me in his hand, and rose to his full height. Which is really tall. He started to throw me you in the air, like a ball. I started getting to dizzy. Starscream had a bad catch, or something, and he caught me by the arm. I felt sharp pain, but did not scream, out loud. _"Rumble make him stop!" _ I screamed at him in my head. _"Hang on sis Soundwave is coming."_ Rumble said I felt a sharp pain in my other arm, but once again I didn't scream. "Why won't you scream flesh creature?" Starscream pondered out loud, and then I felt Rumble and Frenzy, send me comfort through the bond.

"Starscream: will stop, and hand over youngling to Rumble and Frenzy." I heard Soundwave Starscream froze. "Of course Soundwave, we were just playing, that's all." He said as he set me on the ground. Rumble and Frenzy came to help me, and they tried to help me move, but when they grabbed my shoulders I told them to stop. I painfully grabbed my stuff, and walked out with Rumble and Frenzy. When we got back to the room, I dropped my stuff on the floor. Went to the makeshift bed, Rumble came to see me. "Are you ok, sis?" he said reaching out to comfort by rubbing my arm, he touched my shoulder, and I hissed in pain. "Let me see you shoulder." He said I gave him my arm. He used the thing that Soundwave had, it was the tickle thing. "You shoulder is popped out of its joint." He said I nodded "If you want I can fix the shoulder now?" he asked I nodded "Ok lay on the floor, this is gonna hurt _**A LOT**_" he said grabbing the arm with the popped joint, putting his foot on my armpit area, he pressed down, and pulled my arm at the same time. There was a loud pop, I grunted. Rumble got off and let go of my arm. "There at least you didn't scream like I thought you would." Rumble said "That's ok you did enough." I said as I yawned, I felt my eyes got droopy. "Go to sleep sis, we'll be here when you wake up." Rumble said picking me off the ground like a piece of paper, and placing me on the makeshift bed. I looked at him for a moment, and nodded. He went sat on the edge of the bed moving my hair out of my face. "Sis you're sleepy, I can feel it, so go to sleep before I call Soundwave. He'll make you sleep." He said smirking I nodded, and drifted off to sleep. It would've been better thought, if Starscream was in the dream. Oh well.

Rumble P.O.V. 

After watching Harmony for a few minutes to make sure no one was going to grab her, I decided to leave. Then I remembered that she was suppose to eat _"Soundwave is gonna have my helm!" _ I moaned in my head Frenzy must have pick upped my annoyance at my self

"_What did you mess up now?" _

"_Shut up I didn't mess up. I just forgot."_

"_Yeah right, what did you forget to do?"_

"_To have Harmony eat some food." _

"_Soundwave's gonna have you helm!"_

"_I know, so shut up!" _I yelled at my twin, walking in to Soundwave's office. "Rumble: injury report." Soundwave asked looking up from his work. "A popped shoulder, Soundwave she can live like this. Needing an escort every where she goes, and having things like today happening on a regular bases." I said I didn't know how she exactly knows how she felt, but I wouldn't want that life. "Soundwave: recognizes." He said going back to his work. "So, boss what are we going to do?" I asked normally if he recognized a problem he had a solution. "Soundwave: thinks turning Harmony in to cassette will… be the best option." He said anticipation flowing through the bond, which was unusual. "How?" I asked "Soundwave: Has a plan, will tell tonight. Rumble: Will go back to work." He ordered I nodded, and left. Tonight will be exciting.

Harmony P.O.V 

I was running from Starscream him laughing, me screaming for Soundwave, and/or my siblings. I didn't feel them through the bond. I came to a stop at a hole in the ground. Starscream had stopped chasing me, and was standing ¼ a mile behind me, chuckling menacingly. "Look down, youngling." He pointed to the hole chucking the whole time. I looked down, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ratbat lying down gray, where the colorful paint used to be. I smelled smoke in the air I looked to my right, and saw that a fire was burning the woods over on that side. Heading for Soundwave, and every one else. "No!" I screamed jumping down in to the hole I started pulling out my siblings. Ratbat, then Laserbeak, then Ravage, and then Rumble and Frenzy. When I did get everyone out, I looked down to Soundwave, I couldn't get him. He was too big, and I was too weak. For once I wished I wasn't human, if I was like my siblings I could, get him out. Starscream chuckled, I turned to him "You did this, you litt-." I didn't finish my words because, I felt a tug on my ankle. I looked and saw Rumble looking up at me an optic busted, Energon leaking every where. "Rumble? Rumble!" I said getting on my knees and crying "I can't save him, I can't save Soundwave!" I screamed. I felt someone slap me on my face, but I wasn't here. The dream faded away, and I saw my makeshift room. Rumble was over me, his face full of concern.

"Sis! Sis! Are you ok?" he asked me I shook my head no, and went into a fetal position. He lifted back on to the bed, I guess I fell off, and rapped an arm around me. "What Happened?" he asked I hugged him. "I had a hor-horrid dream." I said through the sniffles. "How horrid?" He asked putting me on his lap, and patting my back. "You, a-and Soundwave, and every one was in a hole dead. Starscream was chasing me, a-and laughing like he was proud to see you guys dead, and I-I saw a fire heading for you guys. I tried to p-pull every one o-out. I di-did, bit I couldn't get Soundwave o-out. I wished I w-w-wasn't hu-hu-human. Then you grabbed my ankle, you had a busted optic, and Energon leaking every where, I cried that I couldn't save Soundwave. Then you slapped me, and I woke up." I said crying into his shoulders. He was staring off into space when I looked up, my eyes puffy from crying so much. "It's ok; we're all here alive and healthy." He said rubbing my back, and smiling. Nodded it was just a stupid dream caused by my paranoid fear of Starscream. Rumble must've heard "That's right sis, lets go see Soundwave." He said lifting me up bridal style. "Really?" I asked "I am capable of walking you know." I said "I know, this is just faster." He said walking out of my room, flying up to a vent, opening it, placing me inside, and setting me down. "Here you may stand and walk now." He said mocking me, I rolled my eyes. We walked, and stopped at a hole in the vent system. "What's this?" I asked Rumble chuckled "Our hangout." He said lifting me up to where the hole was, I could've climbed up to it thought.

"Here we are." He said placing me down on the ground. I looked around, it had black walls, purple floors, a 52" flat screen TV, 10 different game systems, more games for each system than I could count, a DVD player, a blu-ray player, and at least 45 different movies, on one side of the room. On the other side of the room were board games, card games, a table and chairs to play on, and stuff to paint with. I smiled "Wow, this place is awesome!" I said Rumble went over the movies. "Wanna watch a movie until Soundwaves calls us?" he as I nodded. "Sure, do you have any comedies?" I said he nodded. "How about Friends with Benefits?" he asked I nodded. "Ok, my mom wouldn't let me go see it." I said Rumble chuckled "Well then, that will be a little slow paced how about, Saw?" he asked I nodded "Yeah!" he smiled put in the movie, and sat next to me. Put his arm around me, and we watched the movie.

By then end of the movie I was horrified. Saw was basically some sick dude who got people to cut off parts of their body for his entertainment, his game. "Why did you pick that movie!" I asked Rumble he looked at me "It's better than that other dream isn't?" He asked I shook my head. Rumble looked at me "We have to go." He said lifted me off the ground, out of the vent hole, through the vent, and on to the ground. He let me go Soundwave came, told my siblings to leave us. He lay down, and placed me on his chest glass.

"Harmony do you want to be like you siblings?" he asked I looked up from the Decpticon emblem on his chest. I thought long and hard. Did I want to be like my siblings? Or is it just because of the dream? I want to be like my siblings, I'm a burden other wise… "Yes." I said Soundwave nodded, took me off his chest plate as he got up, and placed me on his desk. He pulled out a frame of what looked like a girl version of Rumble and Frenzy, just white. He told me to lie down next to it. He asked me my favorite colors, black, purple, and red. He nodded, and typed some stuff in to a computer. He gave some of the suction cups and told me to place them on my heart, and head, I did. Then he turned on a machine, I looked around. He sent me comfort, my heart was racing I couldn't move, I started to panic; he comforted me and stopped my panicking. I was unable to see, I started to worry he calmed me down. My greatest fear was uncovered, Starscream I saw Soundwave kick his butt he succeed in beating my greatest fear. I felt dependent on him, and my siblings. When I felt Soundwave leave I had a mini panic attack, he came back. A feeling of happiness washed over me.

I onlined my optics, and looked around for Soundwave. He was right next to me holding me close to his chest. I smiled up at him, sent me happiness through the bond. I looked around. I saw what I looked like as a human. My body was lying there, looking pale, and blue. I pointed over there and asked "Was that me?" I asked Soundwave nodded, I yawned I was really tired. "Harmony will get a new name in the morning." Soundwave said I nodded with out thinking I transformed, and jumped into Soundwaves chest. It felt warm in here, I could see his spark. Then after looking at it for a while I decided to shutdown for the night.

Frenzy P.O.V

Everyone waited outside of the doors, for Soundwave to come out. It was a long shot, every one knew it. Finally Soundwave came out of the door, Soundwave, placed a hand on his tape deck glass. _"She made it, that's our sis!"_ Rumble screamed over the bond Soundwave glared at him, we all felt sis, she had woken up, and she wanted to come out. Soundwave wouldn't let her thought; she felt bummed then fell back in stasis. I ran up to Soundwave and hugged his shin, I was happy; sis was one of us now. She could fight with us, prank with us, and so much more! Then Soundwave called curfew, a little earlier than usual. But no one cared to night. I transformed after Rumble in to Soundwave's chest, and when in to shutdown as soon as possible. We were gonna have a big day tomorrow.

(About to be renamed) Harmony P.O.V

When I onlined my optics' I saw that was still, in Soundwave's chest. I wanted to get out the glass opened I jumped out, transformed, and landed on my feet. "Sis!" Frenzy screamed as he ran up to me, and hugged me. "Hey Frenzy!" I said as he squeezed me he let me go. "Look at you, you look like a femme… a Cybertroian femme!" he said gesturing to me, it was true I had a purple/black/ and a little thing of red on the shoulders, that was my front. On my leg, and arms I was mostly purple, and black, with red highlights on my hands, and feet. "Yeah… I guess so Frenzy." I said after looking my self over.

"Come on lets go!" Rumble said pointing up to the vent I nodded. "How do I fly up there?" I said Frenzy "Umm use you antigravity busters." He said pointing to my heels, it looked like I had stilettos on "Ok, and how do I activate them?" I said after trying to get them on. "Umm there should be a file named "antigravity boosters"." He said I nodded found the file, and lighted them I started rising. "Whoa." I said in a whisper Rumble chuckled, and opened the vent. "Let's go already!" he said I steered myself toward the vent, went through the opened vent followed Rumble, and went through the hole and sat down at the end of the couch.

Frenzy went to the games and picked a game for the Playstation 3, Uncharted 1. I smiled and shook my helm; I played this game only made it half way though. He popped it in picked up a controller, and sat next to me. Played for a few minutes, then Rumble called me over he had a game of poker set up. I liked poker my Gamma had taught me how to play, and cheat with out getting caught. "Wanna play?" Rumble asked Laserbeak and Ravage we're set up to; Ratbat was next to Frenzy watching him play. I nodded "Sure." I said sitting down.

I beat everyone at the table, Laserbeak folded after my 12th turn. Rumble went broke, Ravage was a fair opponent, but I beat her with a full house. I had all the chips on the table in piles put them away, and sat with everyone on the couch. Frenzy had given up on the game, and we started watching movies. We were watching Saw II I shook my head, and sat on the couch. Once we were done watching the movie I was so close to coming to stasis that Rumble had to pick me up, and fly me to Soundwave. Once he brought me to Soundwave I flew on my own. I told Soundwave I was sleepy, Soundwave understood, he opened up the chest glass I transformed and jumped in. I shut down instantaneously.

Rumble P.O.V

Once Harmony had transformed I had a few questions to ask Soundwave. "Boss how long is she gonna be like this staying up for a joor then need to go back to sleep?" I asked if she was gonna be like this for a while she wont be able to fight Autoscum. "For 3 more Solar Cycles." Soundwave said looking up from his work. "Ok, when will she fight with us?" I asked "An Orbital Cycle." He said returning back to his work. "Why an Orbital Cycle, and not a Deca-cycle?" I asked that was a long time. "Reason: needs to get used to new body and new name." he said I had one more question left.

"What will be her new name?"

"New name will be disclosed tomorrow." He said I nodded. Tomorrow will be exciting.

**Next day**

About to be renamed Harmony P.O.V

As soon as I got out of Soundwave's tape deck, I went to go find Rumble or Frenzy. I didn't want to go to the hangout alone. "Harmony: Come here new designation about to be given." He said I turned and ran back over to him I flew up to the desk where he was sitting, and sat my legs hanging over the desk. "Ok what's my name going to be?" I asked looking up to him. "Nightsong." He said looked at me as if I was going to say I didn't want that name. Instead I smiled "I like it Soundwave, it will just take some getting used to. That's all." I said flying down to the ground. "Gotta go, bye Soundwave!" I said running out and waving, he nodded. "Good bye, Nightsong." He said I heard him say as I ran out of the room.

I took me a good hour and a half, but I found Rumble and Frenzy in the training room. "Hey guys!" I said as I came through the door Rumble looked at me Frenzy was punching a metal punching bag. "Hey sis, so what's your name?" Rumble asked looking at guns. "Nightsong." I said Frenzy finished punching the metal punching bag, and came over to me. "Nightsong… not a bad name, sis we were wondering if you wanted to train with us?" he said looking at me in the eye I razed an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I asked he nodded "I'm sure." He said I nodded. "Ok fine." I said he smiled took my hand and started to brag me to a metal slab, with a computer next to it, and wires attached to it and the computer. "Ok what's this?" I asked when he put me in front of it. "It measures how hard you punch, see!" he said as he punched it I looked at the computer screen. I couldn't read Cybertroian yet I hadn't read the file, but I think that was really high. "Ok." I said as I stood in front of it, Frenzy sat in front of the computer as I punched it. After 13 punches he told me to stop and come over to the computer.

"Sis look this is how hard cassette femmes are suppose to punch." He said pointing to a chart that was way lower than his. "This is how hard you punch." He said pulling up mine it was way higher that the one before. "How, did you box or something?" he asked turning towards me. "I went to my moms gym when ever she went, I went to the punching bags a lot." I said I went my mom went to the gym when she went on the treadmill her trainer would come over, and taught me how to punch better. "Hmmm… well let's try shooting. He said getting up to another station with targets every 5 feet, and null rays, scatter blasters, nutrion assault rifles. He gave me one of each and told me to shoot the targets. I shot the null ray first, then the assault rifle, finally a scatter blaster. According to Frenzy I am 'Hopelessly lost with the scatter blaster, but I'm an expert at the other two.' then he measured me. "Why are you measuring me?" I asked he paused "To see if we have any weapons your size, you're pretty small for a cassette." He said I nodded he finished my measurements. "We have two null rays your size." He said grabbing them "If you want I can put them on." He said I nodded "Sure." He nodded as he put them on with a snap, and putting a few wires together, then another snap. Same with the other side, when he was done my arms felt noticeably heaver.

"There!" he said "Rumble get you butt over here!" he yelled to Rumble who came right away. "What bro?" he asked looking at Frenzy, Frenzy pointed to me. "Look she has her first guns." He said like a baby was walking or talking for the first time. "Yeah, awwww…" Rumble said the same way, I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going back to Soundwave guys." I said turning on my boosters "Thanks for helping with training Frenzy." I said as I flew out of the room.

I was almost to Soundwaves' office so I turned off my boosters and decided to walk the rest of the way there bad idea, very, **very **bad idea. The seekers had just come back from patrol or something, so they were walking through the halls. Starscream noticed me he picked me up by my scruff bar. "Well, well what do we have here?" he asked throwing up and down like he did in the showers, except this time when I was up I activated my boosters he chuckled menacingly, like in the dream, and caught me by my scruff bar again. "I see we have a new cassette nuisance." He said holding me and taking me away from Soundwaves' office. "Where are we going?" I asked rudely Starscream glowed. "To see_ Lord _Megatron." He said I tensed up I started too wiggled out of his grip.

"_Soundwave! Rumble! Frenzy! Somebody, help Starscream is taking me to see Megatron!"_ I said over the bond _"Soundwave: is coming immediately. Nightsong: needs to calm down, siblings following Starscream and getting ready to attack." _Soundwave said I nodded through the bond, Soundwave did to. I took a few deep breaths to calm my self down. I stopped struggling, and focused on listing for foot steps and/or wing flaps. I heard Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak. Then they left a few seconds later I heard Soundwave walking down the hallway.

"Starscream." He said catching Starscream's attention; Starscream put a fake smile on his face. "Yes Soundwave." He said turning around. "Starscream: will hand over cassette." He said putting his hand out Starscream put me close to Soundwave's hand then took me away, like a child with a toy a parent wants to see. "Soundwave this thought is just occurring to me, why you don't want your new cassette to see Megatron?" he said twirling me around in his fingers. "Nightsong: not ready, when ready cassette will see Lord Megatron." Soundwave said Starscream shook his head "Soundwave, Soundwave, since when do you keep things from Megatron?" Starscream said stopping twirling me in his and looking Soundwave in his visor. "Soundwave: Does not wish to waste Lord Megatons' time with untrained shoulder. Starscream: will give cassette back." Soundwave said sticking his hand out in front of Starscream. Starscream gave a sigh "Fine Soundwave, but next time I catch her outside anywhere but the training room. I **AM** taking her to Megatron." He said holding me by my pede and flung me to Soundwave. I activated my booster before I could face plant in to Soundwaves' hand. "She looks like she has a good handle on her body Soundwave." He said before turning and walking away.

I looked around; from all the twirling around Starscream did with me I was dizzy. I shook my head I wanted to train some more, I wanted to prove to Soundwave that I was as strong as my brothers and sisters. "Nightsong: will come and recharge." He said I shook my head. "No thanks Soundwave I'm going to the training room, see you later." I said walking away Soundwave followed me to the training room, like he was expecting me to go into stasis lock at any moment. I shook my head when we got to the training room as Soundwave sat on a bench watching me. "Hey Rumble." I said as he looked at Soundwave then me his jaw dropping. "Hey sis… are we in trouble for giving you guns?" he said I shook my head "No I don't think so. I'm going to do some target practice." I said going to the shooting range, and hitting my targets perfectly. Frenzy stopped training to watch me shoot, 30 minutes later Rumble stopped training to watch me shoot too. Soon 2 hours had passed by now all my brothers and sisters, except Ravage, were watching me shoot. I decided I was done; I activated my boosters and flew up to the vent and from there the hangout. I looked for games I could play, I found Monopoly. Since my mom was never home I played with my self, so I set up the game and played for a few hours. Once I had every thing cleaned up from my game I was tired, so tired that it was not safe for me to fly. I popped in a movie called "In Time" I saw it in the movie theater, good movie. I fell asleep some time after the timekeepers crashed the party.

Soundwave's P.O.V

Soundwave was looking around for Nightsong. She hadn't had Energon yet, and she could go into a stasis lock somewhere in the vents. I had Rumble and Frenzy go looking for her in the vents, while Ratbat and Laserbeak searched the ground, and Ravage was on a mission from Lord Megatron. If Megatron saw Nightsong I feared what he would do to her. After 2 joors I told everyone to take a break, and go to the hangout, she might be there. Low and behold I got a comm. From Rumble saying that she passed out on the couch watching a movie. I told them to bring her to me, 2 beems later Rumble came through holding Nightsong. She was struggling telling him to let her go, and she was fine. I shook my helm as Rumble handed her to me, I told everyone to go.

Nightsong P.O.V

As I was struggling I felt tons of disappointment from Soundwave the most through the bond. When I was passed to Soundwave, I took note as he shook his helm. Then he told my siblings to leave, as they walked out Soundwave placed me on his desk. He stared at me for what felt like for ever. "Nightsong: will have some Energon and then will be grounded for 2 cycles." He said grabbing this huge pink cube and placing it in front of me. "Drink some." He said pointing to it I didn't trust it Soundwave saw this. I felt him roll his optics over the bond as he retracted his mask, took a sip, and his mask retracted back. I waited a few beems to make sure nothing happened, nothing did. So I flew up to the rim, and took a sip watching Soundwave the whole time. After one sip I started to fly down, Soundwave shook his helm. "Drink some more." He said picking by my scruff bar and placing me on the rim. I shook my helm, and took a look at what my Energon reading said I had 46% of my Energon full. I drank some more, never breaking optic contact with Soundwave, 50%, 69%, 89%, 99%, 100% as my Energon levels rose, when I was at 100 I flew down to the ground. "Soundwave when you say grounded what is included in grounded?" I asked looking at Soundwave he retracted his mask took a sip of Energon. "Nightsong: will not get out of tape deck, also no one is allowed to talk to you, except me for emergencies." He said taking another sip of his Energon once he was done drinking his Energon he opened his tape deck I transformed hopped in I shut down soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave's daughter chapter 3

After two days of punishment Soundwave finally let me out of the tape deck. I've learned to write and read Cybertroian, so the punishment wasn't a total waste of time. "Soundwave I'm going to go train, is that ok?" I asked. "Answer: yes. Warning: do not stay in the halls to long, go only to training room and come back." He said I nodded and walked out the door. I started thinking about how my mom was going to take it; she was probably going to scream bloody murder. I sighed I needed to stop thinking about this, I can't go back on my decision now. Then I stepped into the training room, Starscream, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat was in there. I walked over to Rumble "Hey Rumble." I said. "Yeah hey sis so how was you first punishment?" he asked jokingly. "Very good actually." I said walking over to the punching bag. I started to punch the punching bag like thing. After a few minutes of that, I walked over to the shooting range, hitting each target perfectly. I heard Starscream walk up next to me looking at my targets. Starscream huffed and then heard him walk away. "Sis do you want to go grab Energon?" Rumble asked I paused. "Maybe, hang on." I said I had to ask Soundwave first. _"Soundwave is it ok if I go grab Energon with Rumble and Frenzy?"_ I asked. _"Answer: ok." _Soundwave said. "Ok I'm coming guys!" I said running to catch up with them.

We stayed in the training room for a few more beems while Frenzy finished what he was doing, and then we walked together in the hallways. "Frenzy did you see Hooks face when that thing blew up in his face!" Rumble said I razed an optic ridge. "Yeah I can't wait to see what blows in his face next!" Frenzy laughed. "What I'm I missing?" I asked annoyed. "In the last battle Hook caught one of Wheeljacks blow-up-in-your-face inventions, and it blew up in his face when he caught it. According to him he thought it was something important. Whatever though?" Frenzy laughed I chuckled. "Wow that had to suck to some degree." I said as we entered the rec-room. I could feel everyone's gaze fall on me; I didn't pay any attention to them.

After us each getting a cube we sat at a booth-style seat; everyone's gaze was still on me. "So, what other news did I miss?" I asked sipping my cube. "Well, Starscream got beat up 3 times, Megatron gave 4 speeches, and we're pulling a prank sometime today." Rumble said as if that was normal, me on the other hand was bug-eyed. Well as much as you can be with optics. "Can I help in the prank?" I asked Rumble smirked and nodded. "Yes we'll teach you the art of pranking." I leaned back and smiled. "Awesome when are you pulling the prank?" I said leaning back and sipping Energon. "After we finish our Energon." He said everyone chugged what was left of our Energon. "Ok so who exactly are we pranking?" I asked once we got out of the room in it to the vents to where they hid their supplies. "Hook, were going to start simple, glue his tools to the table." He said I nodded. We grabbed the glue and walked to the vent shaft that leads to the med bay.

"Now here's the plan. Hook at anytime now is going to get his Energon. Frenzy is going to keep look out while I teach how to glue the tools to the table correctly, so that there will be no obvious gobs to glue. Then when either Hook comes back or we finish we'll be safe up here to see the fallout. Finally when he realizes it was us run like pit to Soundwave. Did you get all that?" he asked I nodded. "Good, look Hook's leaving!" he said in a hushed voice. Once he was gone we opened up the vent and Frenzy went and kept look out. I flew over to the big table and Rumble did one tool with me then proclaimed me as taught and went to glue a few tools a head of me. By the time I was finishing the last tool Frenzy signaled that we had to go. I gave a nod and finished the last tool we all ran up to the vents to hide and watch. I didn't have to wait long to see the fallout.

Hook came in with his Energon and drank it for a little while. Then a seeker that looked too much like Starscream for comfort, except his colors were black and purple. "Stupid seeker what did you do now?" Hook asked putting his 3/4 eaten Energon aside. "I pranked Starscream so he messed with my back struts, painfully might I add." The Seeker said. "Skywarp you just get stupider, and stupider every orn." Hook said shaking his helm. He made a grab for one of his tools the, one of the ones that I had glued. "What the…" He said when he couldn't get it off the table. Skywarp snickered when he looked up to the vents. "Rumble, Frenzy!" Hook yelled looking around the room furiously. "Now Sis, you can do this part by yourself." Frenzy whispered shoving me out off the vent. _"Run like pit!" _Rumble yelled over the bond when Hook started charging at me. Skywarp's face seemed to pale just looking at me, if metal can pale that is. "You I'm going to weld your-" He was cut off when I bolted out of the door. Even though I was running as fast as I could for all my small steps, Hook's big steps was an unfair advantage. "Come back here Femme!" Hook yelled when I rounded a corner.

I ran until I lost him and I put my servos on my knees. My systems were about to over heat any beem now. "Who are you Femme?" a baritone said from behind me. I whipped around arms up in a fighting position. When I turned around I saw a gray chassis with a large cannon on his shoulder. "Ease up Femme, I mean you no harm, what is your designation?" He asked I used my anti-gravs to be closer in height, I didn't like being short when tall people were around me. "Nightsong, what about you?" I asked. The bot chuckled "Lord Megatron, nice to meet you Nightsong." He said turning and making a gesture for me to follow; I did having nothing better to really do. "So who is your Sire?" Megs asked. "Soundwave." I said noticing Megs look over to me for a quick glance. "Ok when did you get into your Cybertroian body?" he asked. "I don't know 3 or 4 orns ago, I think." I said. "Do you know why Soundwave didn't tell me you were in a new body?" he asked. "Soundwave didn't wish to waste your time with an untrained solider." I said echoing what Soundwave said to Starscream Megatron nodded. "Follow me." He ordered walking off I followed wordlessly.

I kept on my anti-gravs because he walked very fast. We came to a stop to these big doors with a big Decpticon insignia on the door. He opened the door and I followed. The room had a, bunch of huge screens, a throne in the center, and 2 chairs next to computer like things. Megatron grabbed me by me scruff bar and set me on one of the desks of the computer like things. "This is Starscream's workstation; I want you to make sure that no overthrowing schemes are on there." He said I nodded and transformed in to a cassette. Megatron picked me up and placed me in a cassette-drive thing. I synced with the computer and started looking through all the files.

_**2 joors later**__**.**_

Once I had finished looking through all the files I had some spare time so I gave Starscream some payback; but dang the guy had at least 46 plots on how to overthrow Megatron. How much free time does this guy have? I popped out of the drive and transformed, Megatron looked up from his data pad. "Anything?" He asked I nodded and loaded my findings on a blank data pad. "Here you go Lord Megatron." I said tossing it to him with out thinking. He caught it and looked at me for a beem, but said nothing. "Your Sire's here, better hide." He said and I looked around for a place to hide he gestured to behind his throne, I nodded quickly thanks out of habit. Just as I got in a hiding position Starscream and Soundwave came through the door.

"Hello, Lord Megatron." Starscream sneered disdainfully. "Greetings, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said no hint of anything in his voice. I peeked to see what Starscream made of my revenge. His screen saver was originally just a boring Decpticon symbol, but I changed it to a picture of a unicorn with rainbows and sparkles and the word "Believe." on it. He typed in his password which was "I am SURPREME!" and stared mouth agape looking at the photo. "Megaton did anyone mess with MY computer!" Starscream yelled at the top of his, lungs? "No Starscream now just fix the thing before I make it your permanent screen saver!" Megatron yelled back shaking his fist at Starscream. "Yes _Lord _Megatron." Starscream sneered I rolled my optics and shook my head. If your gonna hate someone at least make them your friend-enemy. Keep your friends close and enemies closer; ever hear that one Starscream, yeah, didn't think so.

I smirked as I heard Starscream get smacked across the room. Oh yeah that is music to my audio receptors. I saw I glint of something out of the corner of my optic. I looked that way for awhile trying to see if I could find anything to disclaim what I just saw. When I couldn't find anything I turned to see a bright blue visored mech with some blue stripes and a big white 4 on his chest. "Don't worry lil' femme I'll get ya out of here." He said grabbing a needle and putting it to my neck and injecting it. It all happened so fast I didn't get a chance to shutter my optics.

Nightsong P.O.V.

When I onlined I was greated by ugly orange walls and floor when I looked down. Wait orange, as far as I know the whole base was purple, what's with the orange? I looked around and I saw a door, possibly if I ran out I could find Sire or maybe one of my siblings. That was my best and only shot for the moment. I got off the berth without a sound then I saw it was a medical berth so I was in a med bay, brilliant. I got towards the door looked behind me, I saw no one so I opened the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by a bunch of ugly orange, who was the interior designer, because this place needs a new paint job or something. Also outside was a few bots some I recognized some I didn't although most of them were recharging. I quietly slipped past them I sneaked around until I found air ducts, "Goldmine!" I said in a hushed whisper. I opened it enough so I could slip in I hopped in and zipped around looking for a way out of this weird base.

While I ran around I bumped into 2 bots that looked exactly the same except for the colors. "Who are you?" The black one asked. "I'm Nightsong and who are you?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "I'm Eject, and this is my older brother Rewind." Eject said pointing to himself then his brother I nodded and pushed past them. "Nice to meet but I really must run." I said walking away the boys ran to catch me they each took one of my arms. "No can do Night you see, Red Alert wants to put you in the brig because he believes you're a spy." Rewind said as I dug my heels into the ground. "Let go of me!" I hissed I tried to talk to Soundwave over the bond but I couldn't feel him or my siblings. "Let me go!" I said thrashing so hard that I threw them to the ground, but it got them to let go of me. I bolted down the vent but I didn't watch where I was stepping and a vent grate broke under me. I landed hard on my butt with a groan "Ow." I said standing up.

"Hello, little Femme." Said a voice I didn't recognize I turned around. I saw a red cassette player he looked like Sire except my sire wasn't an Autobot. "Who are you, where am I?!" I said glaring up at the figure turning on my boosters, I hated to be short. "Names Blaster and you are at the Autobot base, my turn, who are you, and who is your creators?" He chuckling at how I used my boosters I glared at him. "My name is Nightsong, and my creators are Soundwave & Halle." I said dimming my optics checking my Energon levels 12% I was going to need Energon soon. I felt my boosters flicker Blaster grabbed me by my scruff bar. "Hey let go!" I hissed kicking his hand. He brought me to his chest plates and stared to try lull me into recharge when the door snapped open and I was ripped out of Blasters' arms. "Blaster you have to be more carful the spy could've killed you!" The mech who I gave a good guess was Red Alert. "Oh come on Red!" Blaster yelled, Red Alert brought me to his face. "You are going to the brig!" Mr. Buzz-Kill said walking out the door and taking me to the brig. He put me into the brig and walked away with out another word.

I went over to the corner, I couldn't feel Soundwave or Rumble or Frenzy or anybody (Ravage would do right now) and curled into a ball. It's like being Human all over again, alone. I heard footsteps come down the hallway towards my cell. It was Blaster "Sparklet come out I know Red put ya in here, please come out." He said sitting just outside my cell. I came out of my corner "Nightsong: Present." I said choosing my Sires' version of speech. "Now don't go talking like that." Blaster scolded lightly. "Inquiry: Why?" I asked. "Too many painful memories not just for me, but for everyone here Nightsong." Blaster said looking at me. "Inquiry: What did Sire do that was so bad?" I asked Blaster paused. "He killed loved ones, hurt some friends and family so he could get to where he is now, Megatons right hand mech." He said sliding me a mini cube under the bars. I took a sip and found that it tasted very different from what Sire gave me.

I made a face and set it down the cube sire gave me was more like a Coke, this was a like Pepsi. "What?" Blaster said. "Sorry but it tastes funny." I said Blaster looked at me for a moment that gasped in realization. "He must've put some extra nutrients in your drink while you weren't looking!" Blaster chuckled. "Still loving and worrying about his cassettes." Blaster said grabbing some powder and putting some in my cube. When I drank it again it tasted like Coke. When I was finished I pushed the cube out to Blaster.

"Blaster." I said he looked up. "Yes?" He said. "Could you come in here and stay with me, because I don't like to be alone." I said quickly playing with my knee joint. Blaster chuckled he deactivated the bars and came in picking me up and lulling me to recharge again, this time I actually got to recharge.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of Blasters spark, I snuggled into him trying to get more of the warmth radiating for his chest. "Sparklet wake up." He said bouncing me up and down lightly. "Shhh, I'm sleeping." I said nuzzling into him. "Come on Nightsong." He said this time I opened my eyes and got out of his hold. "Can I go back to Soundwave?" I asked as I stretched. "I don't know I have to talk with the officers." He said standing up and dusting himself off. "I'll go ask them right now." He said walking out of the cell.

"I'll be back soon." He said I nodded and went to the corner of the jail cell. I started to fall back to recharge but then I felt prodding over the bond. _"Anyone there?"_ I asked. _"Yes, sweetspark, where are you?" _Soundwave said. _"I'm in the Autobot brig." _I said. _"We're coming hold on." _He said. _"NO! NO, Sire don't they might just let me go!" _ I said but it was too late. _"The plan has already been put into motion."_ He said. Just then I felt a shaking of everything. The bars became bent out of shape enough so I could squeeze through. I navigated through the sea of bots pedes to the front. Once I reached the entrance I turned on my anti-grativs and took to the air. I saw Soundwave in the middle of the battlefield. _"Soundwave!" _I said over the bond he looked up and kicked on his boosters.

I flew down to meet him half way when out of the corner of my optic and saw a bullet wiz toward Soundwave.

Everything seemed to slow down. First my scream, when it pierced his chest glass. Then his and my siblings screams and screeches of pain. Next the pain I felt as if I was in Soundwaves chest glass. Then the crashing sound that was made when he hit the ground. Finally the sounds of my screams. "SIRE! RUMBLE! FRENZY!RATBAT! LAZERBEAK! RAVAGE!" I screamed landing down next to them. "Please don't leave me, please ." I said as Soundwave popped his chest glass open to let out all my siblings. "Nightsong it's alright we'll always be with you." He said patting my head. Visor flickering off and finally going dark. I crawled over to my siblings. "Hey sis are…you o..k?" Frenzy asked with some difficulty. "Yeah, I'm fine… How about you?" I asked he grabbed my hand and squeezed it weakly. "Like rainbows and butterflies, sis can you do me a favor." He said I nodded. "Yes." I said. "Remember us." He said offlining his cracked visor. "Frenzy.. FRENZY don't you leave me!" I yelled shaking his arm. "Sis look over here." Rumble said I crawled over to him. "Rumble I'm scared what do I do?" I cried he grabbed my shoulders. "You will be… able to last a little while with out a cassette holder… but then you will start to shut down… please don't come to see us to soon… stay here for a while longer… sis please remember us… and don't blame yourself you did nothing wrong." He said visor flickering. "Rumble don't leave me, you said you'd teach me the art of pranking, right?" I said but his visor flickered off and his body slumped. I looked for my other siblings all in a pile I came and sat in the middle giving them all a hug in the process. No words were shared but we all knew that we loved each other even Ravage and Laserbeak. Their optics all flickered off frames going a gun metal gray.

I didn't realize it but the whole battlefield had stopped fighting and was staring at us…just me now. Even Megatron stopped fighting to walk over to me. He crouched down and put a servo on my shoulder plates. "Sparklet I'm going to have you stay with the Autobots, it's in your best interest now. I'll have Thundercracker bring your sires' and siblings personal affects." He said rising up. "Deceptions retreat." He yelled taking flight along with the rest of the Decpticons.

2 big bulky red bots came. "Hello I'm Optimus Prime and this is Ironhide we're going to help your Sire and siblings." He said slowly as if I was stupid. I nodded releasing my hold on Ravage's neck. They took my family inside and I just sat there for the longest time staring at nothing, prodding the bond to see if anyone or thing was there. Not a thing.

Finally I decided to go see my mother. I stood and turned on my anti-graivs and flew to her house. I saw her car in the driveway, but there was also another car in the driveway. I landed to the back door. I knocked the door. "Hello who is it?" My moms voice said. "Mama it's me." I said the door flashed open and out flew my mom giving me a hug. "Oh sweetie, how you've changed." She said stepping back to see me better. "Do you like it?" I asked she nodded. "Yes, it fits you. Where is your Father, Rumble, or Frenzy?" She asked looking around. "Their gone, died trying to get me back from the Autobots." I said she looked at me and came to try to give me a hug. "Harmony I'm so sorry." She said. "Name's Nightsong now, you can still call me Harmony." I said rubbing her head being careful of my strength.

"Mama, do you want to see a movie?" I asked she nodded. "Yes you pick the movie, I'll get dressed, and tell my friend good bye." She said running inside. I had already picked the movie so I focused on finding the holo-form program. I found it and activated it. I looked like I took my hair took some scissors to it and put it into a ponytail; I looked like I had a black jump suit on with purple and red highlights on it also the sleeves covered my hands giving me thumb holes. She came down the stairs putting on her jacket on. "Come on Harmony lets go to see a movie. I told my friend good bye, lets go." She said putting a hand on my back and led me out.

"So how's it been?" I asked as we got in the car. "Good I meet this guy John at work. He's sweet, maybe you'll get to meet him later." She said pulling onto the highway. "I'd enjoy meeting him, to see if he's good enough for you." I said chuckling; my mom laughed and turned on the radio. "I'm 97% sure he'd meet your standard Harmony." She said was we neared the exit to the movie theater. "So what movie did you pick?" Mama asked turning on the exit. "**Les Miz**, did you already see it?" I asked Mama shook her head turning onto the street that lead to the movie theater. "No I didn't but I saw the previews. I looked good." She said pulling in to the movie theater. "Ok lets go see it then." I said hopping out off the car. "Ok let's go Harmony." She said following me to the entrance of the movie theater.

After we got in Mama paid for out tickets, Mama got her snacks (I wasn't sure if I could eat in a holo-form so I didn't get any snacks), and picked our seats we chatted a little while longer. I noticed something wasn't right. We had gotten there a little early the previews weren't playing yet. 5 people, that weren't coming up as peopleon my scanners, came and sat in the same row as Mama and I. "Mama I'll be right back." I whispered into her ear standing up and walking way.

Once I had gotten far enough I whipped around. "What are you doing here!?" I spat glaring at the figure before me. The man frowned and crossed his arms over his red chest with a cassette tape deck on the shirt. "Came to make sure you're ok." Blaster said softly; I crossed my arms and my glare intensified. "I'm fine; leave me and my Mama alone. You have no idea I how much I hate you… Stay away from my Mama and I." I said walking back to the movie theater. The theater was getting dark and the previews starting. I sat back down and Mama came down by my ear. "Harmony what was that about?" She asked I shook my head. "Nothing just some unwelcomed guests." I whispered back as Blaster came back to sit down next to me. He looked at me with a look that said 'please let me help' where as my look said 'stay the pit away from my family and me'. The movie started and I settled down.

As I listed to Anne Hathaway to sing I felt little tears fall down my face:

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear my home apart

As they tear my dreams to shreds

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

But still I dream he'll come to me

That we'll live the years together

But there are dreams that can not be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I dreamed my live would be

So different from this hell I'm living!

Don't ever know of what it seem

No

Life

Has killed

The dream

I dreamed

Once the song was over I had tears streaming down my face Mama had her own tears I felt Blaster pat my head. I tried to glare and tell him to get lost, but I was too lost in crying to even push him away. I cried for most of the movie Mama did to from what I could hear.

After the movie I ran to the car, Mama sprinting to follow me. "Mama I'm sorry but I have to go." I said she gave a nod and started to walk away. "Harmony wait!" She yelled. "Yes?" I asked turning around. "Your cousins are coming up this weekend, would you want to stop by and visit?" Mama asked I smirked and nodded. "I'd love to Mama. See ya this weekend?" I said she smiled and nodded. "Good, bye Harmony come here safe." She said hopping in the car and driving away.

I smiled and turned around only to be faced with Blaster and the 4 other holo-forms. "I told you to stay away." I said tensing all my muscles. "I know…guys can you leave for a moment." Blaster asked they all fizzled out of existence. "As a cassette holder it my duty to make sure all cassettes I can help or protect are given the assistance they need. I know you're still hurting, so don't play the 'I'm a tough girl' game. I know it hurts, but didn't you say that you weren't going to see your siblings and Soundwave too soon right." He said I nodded. "Then please just come join with my cassettes, you won't be able to last until the weekend." He said I shook my head it was only Thursday. "You're lying I'm fine with out a cassette holder. Thank you, Blaster." I said shutting down my holo-form and taking flight with my boosters.

I ended up finding a little cave to sleep in for the night. I starred at the moon and thought about Blasters words 'won't last until the weekend' surely he was over exaggerating when he said that. I looked at my Energon levels: 57%. I'll have to find fuel tomorrow. Then I decided to shut down for the night. I was plagued by bad fluxes the whole night.

I got up with the sun. I'd given up on sleep only about 1 human hour ago. I looked for the bonds only to receive a sharp pain in my spark. I looked at my Energon levels: 33%. My fluxes must've used most of my Energon. I looked for wood I found enough and started a wood fire out of the wood put a cube over it and watched as it slowly filled with the pink gold. Once I'd gotten a full cube I guzzled it down. Granted it tasted horrible like I was eating charcoal, but it was still Energon. I looked at my levels again: 98% percent. I began to wonder why my Energon levels weren't at 100% but I just shook it off as the source I got it from.

I was about ready to go for a walk when I froze I heard voices more importantly Blasters voice. "Red we can't just condemn her to die." I heard him say. "I don't care she is a Decpticon and it-" He was cut off by a punch. "Her name is Nightsong." Blaster growled. "She is a Decpticon, and if she so much as steps a pede on base I'll lock her up." Red said stomping off…in my direction. I kicked on my boosters and flew out of there.

While in the air I was really starting to think Blasters words were right, I wasn't going to make it to the weekend. I was considering going to Blaster. Until I heard what Red said, now any chance of me going to Blaster now was next to zero. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to get locked up and die. If I was to die I would want to be free and die, not locked up. I thought flying to safety.

"Soundwave why did you offline?" I whispered cleansing fluid streaking my cheek plates as I flew.


End file.
